


Tu aroma

by L_Lawliet11



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: Decir que Aziraphale se halagado (bastante emocionado) cuando Crowley le dijo sin tapujos que conocía a la perfección su aroma, era quedarse cortos. Si no hubieran tenido un Armagedón viniendose encima tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que eso en realidad significaba. Pero no pensó en eso si no hasta mucho, mucho después.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 20





	Tu aroma

_Decir que Aziraphale se sintió halagado (bastante emocionado) cuando Crowley le dijo sin tapujos que conocía a la perfección su aroma, era quedarse cortos. Si no hubieran tenido un Armagedón viniéndose encima tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que eso en realidad significaba. Pero no pensó en ello si no hasta mucho, mucho después._

*****

La primera vez fue antes del Fin del Mundo que No Fue. Ambos estaban encerrados en su librería bebiendo mientras escuchaba a Crowley despotricar sobre como el Infierno no podía verificar las cosas.

—Hay algo extraño —olfateo el demonio.

—Es una nueva colonia —dijo el ángel ligeramente sonrojado. Al parecer el diablo si estaba en los detalles—. Me la recomendó mi barbero...

—No tú —dijo Crowley molesto—. Se a que hueles.

—Ohh —exclamó Aziraphale lo bastante bajo como para que el demonio no se diera cuenta de lo decepcionado que estaba.

_Luego la sola mención del sabueso del Infierno y del inicio de la cuenta regresiva para el Armagedón fueron suficientes como para que se olvidara del asunto._

*****

La segunda vez fue el primer Domingo del Resto de sus Vidas. Ambos habían disfrutado de una deliciosa cena en el Ritz, habían brindado por el mundo y como siempre se encontraban en la trastienda de la librería bebiendo y platicando de lo genial que era seguir en la Tierra.

—Debiste ver la expresión de Michael cuando le pedí una toalla —se carcajeo Aziraphale—, fue tan gracioso.

—Ya me imagino a ese estirado sin saber que hacer —se burló Crowley.

—No puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta de nada —dijo el ángel—. Ni siquiera nosotros podríamos diferenciarnos....

—Estass equivocado, Ángel —siseo el demonio con una sonrisa—. Puedo oler tu aroma a kilómetros y sabré que eres tú...

Las mejillas del ángel se tiñeron de carmín y Crowley se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error.

—Creo... creo que ya he bebido demasiado.... — dijo poniéndose de pie— Nos vemos después....

_Salió de prisa dejando a un pensativo (y enamorado) ángel._

*****

La tercera vez fue cuando el demonio entró corriendo a su tienda gritando como si se hubiera reiniciado el Armagedón

— ¡Aziraphale! ¿Dónde estás, Ángel? —lo llamó en medio de su librería— Dime que estas bien. Contesta, maldición...

—Crowley.... —dijo el ángel asomándose de la trastienda con un gesto de preocupación— ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

—Ángel —dijo el demonio abalanzándose sobre él y estrechándolo en sus brazos— Creí que te había pasado algo.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te han atacado?

—No es eso

—Entonces explícame querido, porque no lo entiendo —le pidió el ángel apartándolo de sí.

—Tu aroma...

—¿Mi aroma? —murmuró Aziraphale confundido.

—Si. Tu aroma desapareció... —explicó Crowley moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente—, y yo temí que te hubiera pasado algo... No podría seguir viviendo sin ti... No soportaba la idea de perderte...

—Oh… — solo atinó a decir el ángel sonrojado, tomando las mejillas del demonio que se encontraba igual o peor que el— Eso nunca va a suceder —lo consoló— Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti.

—Seguramente te morirías de aburrimiento —Crowley trató de aligerar el ambiente, quitando sus manos y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del contrario, aspirando su aroma.

—Sin duda —sonrió el ángel abrazándolo a su vez.

—Entonces hagamos esto mas interesante…. -dijo el pelirrojo, moviendo su rostro hasta que sus labios se rozaron— Así esta mejor….

_El ángel le correspondió con una sonrisa mientras hacia una nota mental para agradecerle a Anatema por el perfume que le había obsequiado. Aunque el olor no había sido de su agrado. Si hubiera sabido que la fragancia bloquearía su aroma natural y terminaría con un demonio entre sus brazos, lo habría probado antes._


End file.
